Boa o bastante pra você
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata era a menina doce e delicada de sempre, desta vez, apaixonada por seu primo. Mas ele não a amava, só a desprezava, só a odiava. Uma vez ela disse: "Eu simplesmente não consigo dizer não a você." Ele só não esperou que fosse tão real...


Notas da História:

Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Esta história é uma song-fic, Universo alternativo, e é death fic.

* * *

Ele andava descalço no quarto frio, tão frio quanto ele um dia foi. Nunca pensou em deixar esse lado tão conhecido dele. Não até encontrar ela. Ela simplesmente mudou sua vida como se um dia fosse digna de tal ato. Agora, ele caminhava triste, deixando as lágrimas caírem sob o chão de madeira, que fazia um barulho irritante quando pisava, mas ele não ligava. Não naquele momento, remoendo-se de culpa, remorso, por ter matado, indiretamente, aquela que amava. Ela havia o dito: "eu simplesmente não consigo dizer não pra você". E era uma realidade, tudo o que ele pedia, ela fazia prontamente, sem se importar com as conseqüências sobre ela. E ele a havia pedido. Havia pedido que não falasse mais com ele, que não pensasse mais nele, que não o amasse mais. E ela atendeu prontamente o pedido. Mas não era tão fácil assim. Ela o amaria a vida toda. Por isso resolvera dar fim à própria vida. Sem remorso, nem medo, nem nenhum sentimento de perda. Só atendera prontamente o pedido encontrou nas coisas dela um papel, manchado, provavelmente de lágrimas, nele havia algo que se assemelhava a estrofes de uma música. E também algo como se fossem anotações, como se a cada linha escrita houvesse uma pausa para uma reflexão sobre o que acabara de escrever. Estava escrito:

Por Hyuuga Hinata.

_Sob seu feitiço de novo_  
_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

**É impressionante como me condenam por amar. O olhar dele me traz aquilo que quero desvendar, mistério. É um feitiço inegavelmente perfeito!**

_Deseje meu coração e ele está sangrando na sua mão_  
_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

**Tudo o que ele quiser, quando ele quiser, de mim, por mim, ele terá. Até se ele quiser minha vida, ele terá, para fazer o que quiser...**

_Não devia ter deixado você me torturar tão docemente_  
_Agora não consigo me livrar desse sonho _

**Sim, como se quisesse escapar, como se pudesse escapar, sorrio a cada ação dele, e toda aquela bobagem inútil que em que tento convencer-me de que é útil, é apenas magoa que se aprisiona dentro dele. E toda às vezes que ele olha pra mim, com toda aquela dor, sinto-me engrandecer, por saber que olha assim apenas a mim. E sei que ele me machuca cada vez que diz "te odeio" mas se contradizem seus olhos e me vicia...**

_Não consigo respirar, mas eu me sinto..._  
_Boa o bastante_  
_Eu me sinto boa o bastante para você_

**Ele só esperava mais de mim, e decepcionou-se quando viu que eu era fraca. Mas eu apenas decidi por torna-me boa pra ele. E hoje eu me encontro, eu me sinto boa o bastante para ele.**

_Beba a doce decadência_  
_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_  
_E eu me perdi completamente e eu não me importo_  
_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

**Se for para estar com ele, nunca me importarei de perder tudo aquilo que conquistei. Porque eu já me perdi nele por inteiro, em seus olhos, em sua boca, seu corpo e em todo seu ser. Sinceramente, não me importo nada...**

_Não devia ter deixado você me conquistar completamenteAgora não consigo me livrar desse sonho_

**Tudo nele me conquista, inclusive o jeito frio, que eu começo a derreter, que eu começo a mudar. Se for realidade ou não, não me importa, mas se for ilusão, que ela continue para sempre! É a mais doce ilusão, minha mais doce inocência acreditar que um dia se tornara realidade...**

_Não acredito que eu me sinto_  
_Boa o bastante_  
_Eu me sinto boa o bastante_  
_Há muito tempo esperava por isso, mas eu me sinto bem._

**Sempre esperei pelo dia que eu fosse me julgar digna o suficiente para ele, e acho que este dia chegou. Eu me sinto assim...**

**Sempre esperei pelo dia que eu fosse me julgar digna o suficiente para ele, e acho que este dia chegou. Eu me sinto assim...**

_E eu ainda estou esperando pela chuva cair_  
_Derrame a vida real sobre mim _

**Se não for pedir muito, me traga para a realidade, e me traga a sanidade de volta, que me roubou quando me olhou com seus lindos olhos tristes. Me traz a decepção de saber que nunca existiu o teu amor, o nosso amor. Essa é a vida real que me espera, e que me aguarda...**

_Porque eu não consigo me apegar a algo tão bom assim?_  
_Eu sou boa o bastante_  
_Para você me amar também?_

**Sinto toda a boa sensação de te ter nesta ilusão esvair-se por entre meus dedos. Já descobri o que me agonia: o fato de eu não conseguir ser boa o suficiente para que você me ame...**

_Então tome cuidado com o que você me pede_

**E hoje foi o dia mais triste de minha vida, quando escutei de seus lábios o doce pedido para que eu me afastasse de você. Que não te amasse. Mas é impossível isso, porque meu amor por ti é minha vida, e se não queres meu amor, não queres minha vida. Te dei meu bem mais precioso: minha vida. Você não o quis, então também não o quero. Entrego-te minha vida. Não preciso mais dela. Te amo.**

_Porque eu não consigo dizer não_

Ele leu tudo abismado, então, como fora tolo. Ao dispensá-la, ao não amá-la. Mentira. Ele a amava, mas mentiu para si a vida inteira. Agora essa mentira teve conseqüências. A morte dela. Hyuuga Neji havia matado ela, e passaria a vida inteira com aquelas palavras em sua cabeça: "Eu não consigo dizer não a você"


End file.
